The present invention relates to cards. In particular, the present invention relates to a card that may be attached to objects such as bottles. Typically, when a person gives a bottle of wine as a gift with an accompanying card, the card is separate from the bottle. A problem with this arrangement is that if the card and the wine bottle are separated, then the recipient may not know the identity of the person who brought the wine bottle.
There is a need in the art for an apparatus that allows for attachment of a card to objects such as bottles.